Welcome Home
by Cassandra Raie
Summary: Sasuke has returned to the village and sakura is put in charge of him... what will unfold? one chapter has lemon, the other doesnt, so you can choose which one to read. please R&R.
1. No Lemon

**AN--**

**Before you read:  
There are two chapters on this, the first one has no lemon, the second one does. its as simple as that, you have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the idea. please comment me, and please be nice, i know it starts out crappy, but it gets better.

* * *

**

It was a warm summer morning and team Kakashi were training at training grounds three. Naruto was sparring with Sai and Kakashi was sparing with Sakura.

Kakashi dodged another one of Sakura's skull shattering punches just in time to nock her off her balance and before she knew what was happening she was being held to a tree with a kunai at her throat. She panicked; there was no way she was losing to him again, especially not with that certain someone watching.

He was in the trees watching them, trying to mask his chakra, but the second he did she picked up on it. Kakashi must have noticed too because when he had her pinned to the tree he whispered in her ear "I know he's there too, I just wonder if the others do, don't react to him, just pretend you don't know he's there"

Then the second he let his guard to tell her that she pushed him and punched him in the jaw with a chakra enforced punch. He went flying back into a tree and it fell from the impact.

She then stood over him holding down his hands above his head with one arm and holding the same kunai to his throat that he had to hers. He sighed in defeat and she got up and offered him a hand which he took. They then went to sit on the grass to watch the other two finish their fight. She silently started healing his wounds and he just lied there on the grass, enjoying the show.

Naruto aimed a roundhouse kick at Sai's head but he ducked and took the opportunity to push Naruto up against a tree, his sword touching his throat. They then sat down and waited their turn to be healed. Sakura turned to Naruto and started to heal his major wounds, leaving the smaller ones to heal on their own.

Then she turned to Sai, and sighed, Naruto really did mess him up _'maybe I should just send him to the hospital…'_"Jeez, Naruto, ease up on him a little next time will you? I don't think I have enough chakra left to heal him" She said a bit uneasy. "Forget it, I'm fine. I'll go to the hospital; at least they are more competent there." Sai sighed, standing up and walking towards the hospital with a slight limp.

"Did that bastard just call me incompetent? Oh when I get my hands on him, Tsunade herself won't be able to heal him." She sighed dismissively and lay down next to Kakashi. Their comfortable silence was suddenly disturbed when Naruto got up and said he was going to get ramen and walked away. So it was just Kakashi, Sakura and their little guest, who was still sitting in the trees watching them.

A gust of wind swept through the training field and sent dead leaves flying through the air in a seductive dance. They lay there for what seemed like hours and their guest still didn't make a move, he just waited, watching down on them. After a while Kakashi finally got sick of waiting for him to come out of hiding. He stood up slowly as Sakura watched him.

He looked up into the trees in the direction of where 'he' was.

"Look, we know you're there, I'm getting sick of waiting for you to come out, so now, I'm going to force you out." He said in a calm and lazy voice, like he was talking to one of the 12 year old Genin's he once knew.

Sasuke then jumped down from the trees and stood in the middle of the clearing. He glanced towards Kakashi, and then looked at Sakura, as a small smirk played on his lips.

Sakura was only wearing her summer training clothes, which weren't much. She was wearing a singlet midriff and a pair of tight, short shorts. Her outfit was completely black, instead of the pink she usually wears. She looked down to see what he was so amused about and then glared at him dangerously.

"Perve" she said under her breath, although loud enough for him to hear.

She walked over to where her dress was scrunched up on the ground with her shoes and slipped her dress over her head and left the zipper undone, so that she wouldn't get too hot.

He slowly started to walk towards her; she stood still with an emotionless face, watching for any hint of an attack. She then looked at Kakashi to make sure he was still there and hadn't disappeared while she was distracted.

She kept her composer as he walked closer and closer, step by step.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a calm and lazy voice, that she had learned from Kakashi.

"I've finished with Orochimaru-Sama, and my business with my brother is, well, complete." He said, still walking closer to her. She stood her ground; there was no way in the world she was going to get intimidated by the Uchiha.

"So I came back to Konoha" he stated so simply.

"So why didn't you just go to the Hokage?" Kakashi spoke up, "Why did you watch us for all that time?"

"I was… intrigued" he was still walking towards her, and he was getting dangerously close, she wanted to back away, but instead, she put her hand out and placed it on his shoulder stopping him in his tracks.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed the show and everything, but perhaps you should go to see Tsunade before I decide you're a threat."

"Hn."

And he started to walk towards the village.

"Oh, Sasuke." Kakashi called after him, "just a friendly bit of advise, I suggest that unless you want to get thrown out a window or punched through a wall that you stop calling him Orochimaru-_Sama_" he stated calmly putting emphasis on Sama.

Sasuke then kept walking off towards the gates of Konoha.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go. Later" and with that, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura just stood there in shock wondering what to do; she sighed in defeat and started to walk towards the Hokage tower, knowing that Tsunade would just summon her anyway. She walked through the Kanoha gates and started toward the tower when she noticed Naruto and Genma sitting at the station at the front gate, they were both sitting there grinning like maniacs, she walked over to them and asked them for the reports for the mornings comings and goings to save her from having to go back and do it later.

On the way to the Hokage tower she checked the list to see if Sasuke had gone directly through the front gates. Finding he hadn't she started to walk a bit faster, in fear of the Hokage being in trouble.

As she reached the tower she started to slow and walked towards her shishou's office. She knocked on the door lightly and heard Tsunade yell 'Enter'. She slowly turned the door knob, wondering what would lie behind the door. As she walked in she looked around and noticed Sasuke sitting on a chair in front of Tsunade's desk looking bored, and Tsunade sitting at the other side of her desk looking slightly pissed.

"Ah, Sakura, just the person I need. Can you go down to the front gate and get the information about these mornings comings and goings please?"

**Sakura's POV**

I walked towards her desk and she looked at me slightly confused, I put the documents down on her desk right in front of her. She just looked up at me and smiled, "as dependant as ever". She then started to look through them, then looked up at me and asked me how the team training went.

"Boring, like always. Kakashi and I sparred and Naruto and Sai did. As per usual, I beat Kakashi and Naruto beat Sai, I then healed Naruto and Kakashi and Sai went to the hospital saying I was incompetent. That egotistical bastard, who is he to say I'm incompetent, he should be grateful I saved him all those times." Sasuke looked a little scared at my outburst, but Tsunade was used to it, she knew that we all hated Sai, well maybe not Kakashi, but he doesn't really seem to have an opinion of anyone.

"Did anything else happen?"

"Well, Sasuke arrived there to watch us about mid fight, I noticed him the second he tried to mask his chakra, we continue fighting, we decided it was best to ignore him since we didn't know what his intentions were. So we kept fighting and then after woods, after the other two left, we were laying there for about an hour, waiting to see if he would make a move, but he didn't. So Kakashi being Kakashi decided that he would take things into his own hands and yelled out to him telling him we knew he was there and that he might as well come out. He did, we questioned why he was here and then decided we would let you handle him."

"I see" was all she said.

"Sakura, I want you to watch him for a few days, he is not aloud to leave your side, no matter what. The only time you two can be separated is in your house when it is locked."

"I get why your punishing him" I started unemotionally "but what did I do wrong?"

Tsunade gave me a look as if saying, 'we'll talk about it later, right now I'm not in the mood' and I of all people know not to mess with that look.

As we walked outside the Hokage tower, I noticed all the people that passed us by were look at him strangely and I realised he was still wearing the usual clothes that Orochimaru's little minions wear. I made a mental note to get him some other clothes. We walked towards the side of town my house was on and then we came across someone I really didn't want to see.

Sai walked over to us with that fake smile on his face. "So, the fag has returned" he said smiling still. I looked over to Sasuke to see he was looking like he was about to strangle Sai. I decided that I would ignore him and keep walking, but then I realised that Sasuke wasn't following me. I sighed and turned around, seeing him death staring Sai, without hesitation I grabbed his hand and dragged him away.

And for the first time in years, my hand didn't shake, I didn't stutter, and I didn't blush. I was truly over him.

As we got closer to my home I got more and more nervous. The idea of Sasuke Uchiha in my house creeped me out a little bit to be honest. We finally reached the house that I shared with Ino and I went to open the door. Then I suddenly stopped, Ino how could I have forgotten about her? What was she going to think? How would she react? Well I would soon find out.

I reached for the door handle a second time and this time opened it and walked in. Sasuke was right on my heels. I threw my bag down, closed the door and went to find Ino, Sasuke still right behind me.

I walked towards her door and knocked firmly three times, there was no answer. So I decided she mustn't be back from her mission yet. So I set out to the kitchen to get something to eat. Then I realised why Sasuke kept following me, obviously he didn't want to piss off the Hokage, and I hadn't locked up the house yet.

I put my hands together performing the necessary hand signs and locked the house up. Sasuke then plopped down onto my couch, good to see he's making himself at home.

I walked into the kitchen and got two bottles of water out of the fridge. I then walked back to the living room and gave him one while sitting down well rather falling onto the other side of the couch.

Nothing was said for hours, we just sat there in complete silence. Then I heard Ino try and unlock the door so I released the lock and walked to the door and opened it, Sasuke still behind me. Ino looked in the door and stared behind me in a state of disbelief. I looked back wondering what she was looking at and realised it was Sasuke. I had become so accustomed to seeing him now; I forgot that she didn't know what was going on.

I sighed again and moved away from the door to let her in, she walked in slowly keeping her eyes on Sasuke at all times. I smiled slightly at the distrust she held for him considering she was once, like Sakura, obsessed with Sasuke. She walked inside and dropped her things at the door and walked into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water and walked into the lounge room and slumped down on the couch.

She then looked to me as if demanding an explanation, I sighed in frustration.

"We're stuck with him until Tsunade trusts him." I said half heartedly. She had a confused look on her face "I understand why he is being punished, but what did we do wrong?" she asked. I smirked at the strange resemblance between myself and my rival. I walked out of the room towards the kitchen realising that if I didn't start dinner soon no one would.

After a while Ino walked into the kitchen and stood beside me, with Sasuke sitting at the table. "Why is he following you like a lost puppy?" She whispered into my ear. "Oh, I forgot." I then completed the necessary hand signs and the house locked with a slightly audible click. Sasuke then stood up and walked into the lounge room and sat on one of the overstuffed chairs.

Ino then decided to go up for a shower and left me to my cooking. As she walked up the stairs she gave one last worried glance towards the living room before she disappeared. I sighed, it seemed like a habit that I had picked up, sighing, and it was kind of strange.

I turned the stove off and served up the food, no one would eat yet, but it could be heated up when they were ready, it seemed to be a tradition at our house. I walked into the living room and stretched out on the couch. "Dinner's ready whenever you want it" I said, not really caring if he heard me or not. "Hn" was all I got in reply.

I smirked slightly, "something's never change, eh Sasuke?" He just glared at me and went back to the book he was reading. I had no idea what he was reading, but after being with Orochimaru for 8 years, I don't really think I want to know, but then again, I guess anything is better than Kakashi's Icha, Icha books.

The night dragged on for what seemed like an eternity. Hour after Hour ticked by until finally there was a knock on the door. I released the lock on the door and walked towards it, I noticed Sasuke start to get up but I told him to stay there and that Ino was more then capable of watching him while I answer the door. I started to walk towards the door and looked through the peep hole. _Great, Naruto, just what I need._ I opened the door and he greeted me with a huge smile.

"Grandma Tsunade told me to come here and that there was something I need to see…" he said trailing off at the end.

"Of course she did" I sighed. "Okay, come in."

He walked through the door and I ushered him into the living room. Then he stopped, dead in his tracks with a look of complete shock and disbelief on his face, which soon turned to one of excitement. He ran up to Sasuke who was still on the couch and jumped on him in which I could only assume was a hug. He then got off of Sasuke, well more like he was pushed off of Sasuke. He then stood up with a goofy grin on his face and walked over to me and stood next to me still smiling like an idiot. I just sighed and rolled my eyes and walked back into the kitchen.

**Sasuke's POV**

There was a knock at the door, finally breaking the awkwardness of the night. Sakura released the lock and stood up to go to the door I started to stand up as well but she just turned around and told me not to bother. So I sat back down on the couch. As she answered the door I heard a rather familiar voice, although it had deepened since I had last heard it, there was no mistaking who it belonged to.

Naruto walked into the living room where I was sitting and then looked over to me and stopped dead in his tracks with a look of complete shock on his face. '_great, I really don't want to deal with this right now…'_Suddenly he looked so excited that he could jump on me, and then to my utter shock and disgust he did jump on me, attempting to hug me. I pushed him off of me and onto the floor, he just stood up like he was expecting it, still with that huge grin on his face he then walked over to Sakura was and stood next to her grinning. She just looked at him before walking into the kitchen. Just before she walked into the kitchen, I saw her roll her eyes. I smirked slightly at the action and then quickly went back to my neutral face before anyone noticed.

Soon she came back in and looked at me with an accusing look. I slowly stood up and followed her into the kitchen leaving a slightly confused Naruto in the lounge. She sat at the table and motioned for me to sit down. I wasn't sure what she wanted, or why she was being so discrete but I decided I would at least play along for a while. She took a breath before she started to talk.

"Tomorrow you will have to go into interrogation" she stated simply.

So, I already knew that, I looked at her wondering what she wasn't telling me. "We'll have to get over there early so you might want to think about bed soon."

We? Why was she going?

She then walked back into the lounge room and told Naruto that he should go home because we had to get up early in the morning. After a bit of wining and arguing he finally did as she asked and left. She locked up the house and started to make her way upstairs. She then looked back down towards me and motioned for me to follow her.

I followed her up the stairs and down the hall to the very end, she then turned a door which lead into a room, but not just any room, her room. She walked in and I waited at the door wondering if she expected me to follow, when she looked back at me with a frown placed firmly on her face I decided she wanted me to follow she walked to the left wall of her room which had a door. She opened the door which lead into another smaller room, probably made for a small child. It had a single bed and a bedside table with a lamp on it. There wasn't much else in the room, a desk, a few pictures and a cupboard. She walked in and then turned to me.

"You can stay in here tonight; it's the only spare room we have."

I said nothing and watched her leave the room. The second she was out the door I wished she hadn't left, I almost yearned for her. I decided to shake it off, I mean, why would I be feeling things like this? It must be from something I ate, maybe I'm just not feeling well… as these thoughts were racing through my head I decided to get ready for bed.

Then there was a knock at the door. I called for the person to enter and Sakura came in carrying my bag and a towel.

"You can go for a shower if you want, I'll show you to the bathroom."

She then handed me the towel and my bag and walked out of the room. We walked down the hall and as we reached the bathroom she opened the door and let herself in grabbing a few things. As she was walking out I reached out and grabbed her wrist. I don't know what made me do it, for a second it was like my arm had plans of it own. Realising what I was doing I instinctively dropped her wrist and for a second there was an awkward silence in the room before she walked out. Then just before she closed the door I noticed a slight hesitation, one that most people would have missed, but I didn't. Then she closed the door and I heard her footsteps echo in the hall. I then collapsed next to the door and sat there for a minute thinking. I finally dismissed it and stood back up pulling my shirt off in the process. I then walked over to the shower and turned the water on at a decent heat before stripping down completely and getting in.

**Sakura's POV**

"You can go for a shower if you want, I'll show you to the bathroom"

I then handed him a towel and his bag and started to walk out of the room, not really caring if he followed me or not. I walked down the hall towards the bathroom and then let myself into the room. I grabbed a few things off the vanity that I would need for the night like my brush. I then went to walk out, but before I could get to the door he reached out and grabbed my wrist. I stopped dead in my tracks wondering what he wanted but he just stared at me blankly. He then released his grip on my arm and after an awkward silence I walked out. I was about to close the door, but I hesitated, I don't know what made me do it, if it was the intense stare that he was giving me or something more. It was only a slight hesitation, but I'm sure he noticed it. I then closed the door and walked down the hallway towards my room.

As I reached my room I opened the door to see Ino sitting on my bed. I just looked at her intently and then walked over to my mirror and started to brush my hair knowing that she would start talking if I invited her to of not.

"What is going on with you and the Uchiha?" she asked, her eyes never leaving my back, as if she were afraid I might run away.

"I can assure you that I don't know what you are talking about. I'm just doing what the Hokage told me to do."

"Really?" she asked raising an eyebrow at me. I know she didn't believe me; I wasn't even completely convinced by it myself. But that was all I was doing… wasn't it?

"Whatever, I'm going to bed" she then stood up and walked out of the room.

I walked towards my wardrobe and got out my pyjamas. I walked towards my change screen and got changed. I walked out in a long sleeved Jounin shirt that I stole from Kakashi once. It stopped around mid thigh and under it, although you could hardly see them I had on a pair of short black boxers. I sighed and started to prepare myself for the next day. I set the alarm, not relying on my instincts to wake me up and I finished brushing my hair tying in up into a loose ponytail at the bottom of my head.

I then heard a knock at the door and yelled for the person to come in knowing that it was probably Sasuke. I was right and he walked into the room, his hair still dripping wet and a pair of long pants on but without a shirt, I gathered that was what he would be sleeping in so I just dismissed it.

His hair hung low across his eyes making him look mysterious and dangerous, that was one of the things I fell for about him and most guys I seem to fall for, they all seem to have a sense of danger and mystery to them, but they also always seem to be very over protective. I guess I like that though, I like to have a mystery or something to try and work out for myself and I like to know that if I ever need it, there will be someone there that is willing to break every rule for me and do anything to protect me.

Somehow I picture a relationship with Sasuke like that, I mean if he did have feelings for me and wasn't just with me to repopulate the Uchiha clan. It was the same with Kakashi; he was always so protective of me. Yes that's right, I was with Kakashi Hatake, that's how I got the shirt, but unfortunately that ended, but were still good friends.

Sasuke walked into his room and threw his stuff down on the floor. He then came back into my room and walked over to the chair and sat down the towel still in his hands. He then started to dry his hair without much effort before he gave up and laid the towel in his lap. I walked over to him and grabbed the towel out of his lap and went to place it in the hamper.

As I grabbed it my hand ran over his groin and immediately his eyes shot open, I just ignored this though and decided to act innocent like I didn't even notice.

He then stood up out of the chair as I was on my way to the other couch from the hamper. Before I realised what was happening I had been pushed onto said couch with Sasuke Uchiha lying on top of me. I stared up at him in slight disbelief and he just stared back with and intense gaze. He then lent down and lightly pressed his lips to mine. It was hardly a kiss, more like a test and when I didn't shove him away or start swearing or screaming he leant back in for another kiss and this time it was a real kiss.

He pressed his lips firmly against mine in a heated passion while his hand made its way to my hair. Then his tongue lightly pressed against my lips pleading for entrance. I granted it wondering where all this was going. His tongue swooped into my mouth and started to explore every inch of my mouth that was possible. He then broke the kiss and stood up offering his hand to me. I took it and stood up and started to walk to my bed, yawning in the process.

I laid down in the bed and shuffled over in an unspoken invitation. He laid down beside me, his arm hooked around my waist as he pulled me up to him holding onto me protectively, like if he let go, I might fade away.

I buried my head in the crook of his neck inhaling his scent he then rolled over and turned off the light. He rested his chin on the top of my head and his breathing started to grow heavy.

I looked up to him from where I was on the bed.

"Sasuke?" he pulled away slightly to look at me, I smiled at him.

"Yeah?"

"Welcome home"

I snuggled into him more and put my head on his chest, letting the rhythmic beating of his heart relax me. Then I slowly drifted off to sleep, knowing that if Ino walked in on us like this in the morning, there would be hell to pay.

* * *

**AN--**

**i know this is the second AN i have put on the one chapter, sorry. **

**please R&R, i know i suck at these storys but i try anyway. **

**tell my what you think, give me some critism, its good, it helps. anyways. please review and ill keep writing these stories...**

**i think thats fair. and if you like this check out some of my other stories ok?**

**PEACE PEEPS!**


	2. Lemon

**LEMON!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea..**

It was a warm summer morning and team Kakashi were training at training grounds three. Naruto was sparring with Sai and Kakashi was sparing with Sakura.

Kakashi dodged another one of Sakura's skull shattering punches just in time to nock her off her balance and before she knew what was happening she was being held to a tree with a kunai at her throat. She panicked; there was no way she was losing to him again, especially not with that certain someone watching.

He was in the trees watching them, trying to mask his chakra, but the second he did she picked up on it. Kakashi must have noticed too because when he had her pinned to the tree he whispered in her ear "I know he's there too, I just wonder if the others do, don't react to him, just pretend you don't know he's there"

Then the second he let his guard to tell her that she pushed him and punched him in the jaw with a chakra enforced punch. He went flying back into a tree and it fell from the impact.

She then stood over him holding down his hands above his head with one arm and holding the same kunai to his throat that he had to hers. He sighed in defeat and she got up and offered him a hand which he took. They then went to sit on the grass to watch the other two finish their fight. She silently started healing his wounds and he just lied there on the grass, enjoying the show.

Naruto aimed a roundhouse kick at Sai's head but he ducked and took the opportunity to push Naruto up against a tree, his sword touching his throat. They then sat down and waited their turn to be healed. Sakura turned to Naruto and started to heal his major wounds, leaving the smaller ones to heal on their own.

Then she turned to Sai, and sighed, Naruto really did mess him up _'maybe I should just send him to the hospital…'_ "Jeez, Naruto, ease up on him a little next time will you? I don't think I have enough chakra left to heal him" She said a bit uneasy. "Forget it, I'm fine. I'll go to the hospital; at least they are more competent there." Sai sighed, standing up and walking towards the hospital with a slight limp.

"Did that bastard just call me incompetent? Oh when I get my hands on him, Tsunade herself won't be able to heal him." She sighed dismissively and lay down next to Kakashi. Their comfortable silence was suddenly disturbed when Naruto got up and said he was going to get ramen and walked away. So it was just Kakashi, Sakura and their little guest, who was still sitting in the trees watching them.

A gust of wind swept through the training field and sent dead leaves flying through the air in a seductive dance. They lay there for what seemed like hours and their guest still didn't make a move, he just waited, watching down on them. After a while Kakashi finally got sick of waiting for him to come out of hiding. He stood up slowly as Sakura watched him.

He looked up into the trees in the direction of where 'he' was.

"Look, we know you're there, I'm getting sick of waiting for you to come out, so now, I'm going to force you out." He said in a calm and lazy voice, like he was talking to one of the 12 year old Genin's he once knew.

Sasuke then jumped down from the trees and stood in the middle of the clearing. He glanced towards Kakashi, and then looked at Sakura, as a small smirk played on his lips.

Sakura was only wearing her summer training clothes, which weren't much. She was wearing a singlet midriff and a pair of tight, short shorts. Her outfit was completely black, instead of the pink she usually wears. She looked down to see what he was so amused about and then glared at him dangerously.

"Perve" she said under her breath, although loud enough for him to hear.

She walked over to where her dress was scrunched up on the ground with her shoes and slipped her dress over her head and left the zipper undone, so that she wouldn't get too hot.

He slowly started to walk towards her; she stood still with an emotionless face, watching for any hint of an attack. She then looked at Kakashi to make sure he was still there and hadn't disappeared while she was distracted.

She kept her composer as he walked closer and closer, step by step.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a calm and lazy voice, that she had learned from Kakashi.

"I've finished with Orochimaru-Sama, and my business with my brother is, well, complete." He said, still walking closer to her. She stood her ground; there was no way in the world she was going to get intimidated by the Uchiha.

"So I came back to Konoha" he stated so simply.

"So why didn't you just go to the Hokage?" Kakashi spoke up, "Why did you watch us for all that time?"

"I was… intrigued" he was still walking towards her, and he was getting dangerously close, she wanted to back away, but instead, she put her hand out and placed it on his shoulder stopping him in his tracks.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed the show and everything, but perhaps you should go to see Tsunade before I decide you're a threat."

"Hn."

And he started to walk towards the village.

"Oh, Sasuke." Kakashi called after him, "just a friendly bit of advise, I suggest that unless you want to get thrown out a window or punched through a wall that you stop calling him Orochimaru-_Sama_" he stated calmly putting emphasis on Sama.

Sasuke then kept walking off towards the gates of Konoha.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go. Later" and with that, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura just stood there in shock wondering what to do; she sighed in defeat and started to walk towards the Hokage tower, knowing that Tsunade would just summon her anyway. She walked through the Kanoha gates and started toward the tower when she noticed Naruto and Genma sitting at the station at the front gate, they were both sitting there grinning like maniacs, she walked over to them and asked them for the reports for the mornings comings and goings to save her from having to go back and do it later.

On the way to the Hokage tower she checked the list to see if Sasuke had gone directly through the front gates. Finding he hadn't she started to walk a bit faster, in fear of the Hokage being in trouble.

As she reached the tower she started to slow and walked towards her shishou's office. She knocked on the door lightly and heard Tsunade yell 'Enter'. She slowly turned the door knob, wondering what would lie behind the door. As she walked in she looked around and noticed Sasuke sitting on a chair in front of Tsunade's desk looking bored, and Tsunade sitting at the other side of her desk looking slightly pissed.

"Ah, Sakura, just the person I need. Can you go down to the front gate and get the information about these mornings comings and goings please?"

**Sakura's POV**

I walked towards her desk and she looked at me slightly confused, I put the documents down on her desk right in front of her. She just looked up at me and smiled, "as dependant as ever". She then started to look through them, then looked up at me and asked me how the team training went.

"Boring, like always. Kakashi and I sparred and Naruto and Sai did. As per usual, I beat Kakashi and Naruto beat Sai, I then healed Naruto and Kakashi and Sai went to the hospital saying I was incompetent. That egotistical bastard, who is he to say I'm incompetent, he should be grateful I saved him all those times." Sasuke looked a little scared at my outburst, but Tsunade was used to it, she knew that we all hated Sai, well maybe not Kakashi, but he doesn't really seem to have an opinion of anyone.

"Did anything else happen?"

"Well, Sasuke arrived there to watch us about mid fight, I noticed him the second he tried to mask his chakra, we continue fighting, we decided it was best to ignore him since we didn't know what his intentions were. So we kept fighting and then after woods, after the other two left, we were laying there for about an hour, waiting to see if he would make a move, but he didn't. So Kakashi being Kakashi decided that he would take things into his own hands and yelled out to him telling him we knew he was there and that he might as well come out. He did, we questioned why he was here and then decided we would let you handle him."

"I see" was all she said.

"Sakura, I want you to watch him for a few days, he is not aloud to leave your side, no matter what. The only time you two can be separated is in your house when it is locked."

"I get why your punishing him" I started unemotionally "but what did I do wrong?"

Tsunade gave me a look as if saying, 'we'll talk about it later, right now I'm not in the mood' and I of all people know not to mess with that look.

As we walked outside the Hokage tower, I noticed all the people that passed us by were look at him strangely and I realised he was still wearing the usual clothes that Orochimaru's little minions wear. I made a mental note to get him some other clothes. We walked towards the side of town my house was on and then we came across someone I really didn't want to see.

Sai walked over to us with that fake smile on his face. "So, the fag has returned" he said smiling still. I looked over to Sasuke to see he was looking like he was about to strangle Sai. I decided that I would ignore him and keep walking, but then I realised that Sasuke wasn't following me. I sighed and turned around, seeing him death staring Sai, without hesitation I grabbed his hand and dragged him away.

And for the first time in years, my hand didn't shake, I didn't stutter, and I didn't blush. I was truly over him.

As we got closer to my home I got more and more nervous. The idea of Sasuke Uchiha in my house creeped me out a little bit to be honest. We finally reached the house that I shared with Ino and I went to open the door. Then I suddenly stopped, Ino how could I have forgotten about her? What was she going to think? How would she react? Well I would soon find out.

I reached for the door handle a second time and this time opened it and walked in. Sasuke was right on my heels. I threw my bag down, closed the door and went to find Ino, Sasuke still right behind me.

I walked towards her door and knocked firmly three times, there was no answer. So I decided she mustn't be back from her mission yet. So I set out to the kitchen to get something to eat. Then I realised why Sasuke kept following me, obviously he didn't want to piss off the Hokage, and I hadn't locked up the house yet.

I put my hands together performing the necessary hand signs and locked the house up. Sasuke then plopped down onto my couch, good to see he's making himself at home.

I walked into the kitchen and got two bottles of water out of the fridge. I then walked back to the living room and gave him one while sitting down well rather falling onto the other side of the couch.

Nothing was said for hours, we just sat there in complete silence. Then I heard Ino try and unlock the door so I released the lock and walked to the door and opened it, Sasuke still behind me. Ino looked in the door and stared behind me in a state of disbelief. I looked back wondering what she was looking at and realised it was Sasuke. I had become so accustomed to seeing him now; I forgot that she didn't know what was going on.

I sighed again and moved away from the door to let her in, she walked in slowly keeping her eyes on Sasuke at all times. I smiled slightly at the distrust she held for him considering she was once, like Sakura, obsessed with Sasuke. She walked inside and dropped her things at the door and walked into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water and walked into the lounge room and slumped down on the couch.

She then looked to me as if demanding an explanation, I sighed in frustration.

"We're stuck with him until Tsunade trusts him." I said half heartedly. She had a confused look on her face "I understand why he is being punished, but what did we do wrong?" she asked. I smirked at the strange resemblance between myself and my rival. I walked out of the room towards the kitchen realising that if I didn't start dinner soon no one would.

After a while Ino walked into the kitchen and stood beside me, with Sasuke sitting at the table. "Why is he following you like a lost puppy?" She whispered into my ear. "Oh, I forgot." I then completed the necessary hand signs and the house locked with a slightly audible click. Sasuke then stood up and walked into the lounge room and sat on one of the overstuffed chairs.

Ino then decided to go up for a shower and left me to my cooking. As she walked up the stairs she gave one last worried glance towards the living room before she disappeared. I sighed, it seemed like a habit that I had picked up, sighing, and it was kind of strange.

I turned the stove off and served up the food, no one would eat yet, but it could be heated up when they were ready, it seemed to be a tradition at our house. I walked into the living room and stretched out on the couch. "Dinner's ready whenever you want it" I said, not really caring if he heard me or not. "Hn" was all I got in reply.

I smirked slightly, "something's never change, eh Sasuke?" He just glared at me and went back to the book he was reading. I had no idea what he was reading, but after being with Orochimaru for 8 years, I don't really think I want to know, but then again, I guess anything is better than Kakashi's Icha, Icha books.

The night dragged on for what seemed like an eternity. Hour after Hour ticked by until finally there was a knock on the door. I released the lock on the door and walked towards it, I noticed Sasuke start to get up but I told him to stay there and that Ino was more then capable of watching him while I answer the door. I started to walk towards the door and looked through the peep hole. _Great, Naruto, just what I need._ I opened the door and he greeted me with a huge smile.

"Grandma Tsunade told me to come here and that there was something I need to see…" he said trailing off at the end.

"Of course she did" I sighed. "Okay, come in."

He walked through the door and I ushered him into the living room. Then he stopped, dead in his tracks with a look of complete shock and disbelief on his face, which soon turned to one of excitement. He ran up to Sasuke who was still on the couch and jumped on him in which I could only assume was a hug. He then got off of Sasuke, well more like he was pushed off of Sasuke. He then stood up with a goofy grin on his face and walked over to me and stood next to me still smiling like an idiot. I just sighed and rolled my eyes and walked back into the kitchen.

**Sasuke's POV**

There was a knock at the door, finally breaking the awkwardness of the night. Sakura released the lock and stood up to go to the door I started to stand up as well but she just turned around and told me not to bother. So I sat back down on the couch. As she answered the door I heard a rather familiar voice, although it had deepened since I had last heard it, there was no mistaking who it belonged to.

Naruto walked into the living room where I was sitting and then looked over to me and stopped dead in his tracks with a look of complete shock on his face. '_great, I really don't want to deal with this right now…'_ Suddenly he looked so excited that he could jump on me, and then to my utter shock and disgust he did jump on me, attempting to hug me. I pushed him off of me and onto the floor, he just stood up like he was expecting it, still with that huge grin on his face he then walked over to Sakura was and stood next to her grinning. She just looked at him before walking into the kitchen. Just before she walked into the kitchen, I saw her roll her eyes. I smirked slightly at the action and then quickly went back to my neutral face before anyone noticed.

Soon she came back in and looked at me with an accusing look. I slowly stood up and followed her into the kitchen leaving a slightly confused Naruto in the lounge. She sat at the table and motioned for me to sit down. I wasn't sure what she wanted, or why she was being so discrete but I decided I would at least play along for a while. She took a breath before she started to talk.

"Tomorrow you will have to go into interrogation" she stated simply.

So, I already knew that, I looked at her wondering what she wasn't telling me. "We'll have to get over there early so you might want to think about bed soon."

We? Why was she going?

She then walked back into the lounge room and told Naruto that he should go home because we had to get up early in the morning. After a bit of wining and arguing he finally did as she asked and left. She locked up the house and started to make her way upstairs. She then looked back down towards me and motioned for me to follow her.

I followed her up the stairs and down the hall to the very end, she then turned a door which lead into a room, but not just any room, her room. She walked in and I waited at the door wondering if she expected me to follow, when she looked back at me with a frown placed firmly on her face I decided she wanted me to follow she walked to the left wall of her room which had a door. She opened the door which lead into another smaller room, probably made for a small child. It had a single bed and a bedside table with a lamp on it. There wasn't much else in the room, a desk, a few pictures and a cupboard. She walked in and then turned to me.

"You can stay in here tonight; it's the only spare room we have."

I said nothing and watched her leave the room. The second she was out the door I wished she hadn't left, I almost yearned for her. I decided to shake it off, I mean, why would I be feeling things like this? It must be from something I ate, maybe I'm just not feeling well… as these thoughts were racing through my head I decided to get ready for bed.

Then there was a knock at the door. I called for the person to enter and Sakura came in carrying my bag and a towel.

"You can go for a shower if you want, I'll show you to the bathroom."

She then handed me the towel and my bag and walked out of the room. We walked down the hall and as we reached the bathroom she opened the door and let herself in grabbing a few things. As she was walking out I reached out and grabbed her wrist. I don't know what made me do it, for a second it was like my arm had plans of it own. Realising what I was doing I instinctively dropped her wrist and for a second there was an awkward silence in the room before she walked out. Then just before she closed the door I noticed a slight hesitation, one that most people would have missed, but I didn't. Then she closed the door and I heard her footsteps echo in the hall. I then collapsed next to the door and sat there for a minute thinking. I finally dismissed it and stood back up pulling my shirt off in the process. I then walked over to the shower and turned the water on at a decent heat before stripping down completely and getting in.

**Sakura's POV**

"You can go for a shower if you want, I'll show you to the bathroom"

I then handed him a towel and his bag and started to walk out of the room, not really caring if he followed me or not. I walked down the hall towards the bathroom and then let myself into the room. I grabbed a few things off the vanity that I would need for the night like my brush. I then went to walk out, but before I could get to the door he reached out and grabbed my wrist. I stopped dead in my tracks wondering what he wanted but he just stared at me blankly. He then released his grip on my arm and after an awkward silence I walked out. I was about to close the door, but I hesitated, I don't know what made me do it, if it was the intense stare that he was giving me or something more. It was only a slight hesitation, but I'm sure he noticed it. I then closed the door and walked down the hallway towards my room.

As I reached my room I opened the door to see Ino sitting on my bed. I just looked at her intently and then walked over to my mirror and started to brush my hair knowing that she would start talking if I invited her to of not.

"What is going on with you and the Uchiha?" she asked, her eyes never leaving my back, as if she were afraid I might run away.

"I can assure you that I don't know what you are talking about. I'm just doing what the Hokage told me to do."

"Really?" she asked raising an eyebrow at me. I know she didn't believe me; I wasn't even completely convinced by it myself. But that was all I was doing… wasn't it?

"Whatever, I'm going to bed" she then stood up and walked out of the room.

I walked towards my wardrobe and got out my pyjamas. I walked towards my change screen and got changed. I walked out in a long sleeved Jounin shirt that I stole from Kakashi once. It stopped around mid thigh and under it, although you could hardly see them I had on a pair of short black boxers. I sighed and started to prepare myself for the next day. I set the alarm, not relying on my instincts to wake me up and I finished brushing my hair tying in up into a loose ponytail at the bottom of my head.

I then heard a knock at the door and yelled for the person to come in knowing that it was probably Sasuke. I was right and he walked into the room, his hair still dripping wet and a pair of long pants on but without a shirt, I gathered that was what he would be sleeping in so I just dismissed it.

His hair hung low across his eyes making him look mysterious and dangerous, that was one of the things I fell for about him and most guys I seem to fall for, they all seem to have a sense of danger and mystery to them, but they also always seem to be very over protective. I guess I like that though, I like to have a mystery or something to try and work out for myself and I like to know that if I ever need it, there will be someone there that is willing to break every rule for me and do anything to protect me.

Somehow I picture a relationship with Sasuke like that, I mean if he did have feelings for me and wasn't just with me to repopulate the Uchiha clan. It was the same with Kakashi; he was always so protective of me. Yes that's right, I was with Kakashi Hatake, that's how I got the shirt, but unfortunately that ended, but were still good friends.

Sasuke walked into his room and threw his stuff down on the floor. He then came back into my room and walked over to the chair and sat down the towel still in his hands. He then started to dry his hair without much effort before he gave up and laid the towel in his lap. I walked over to him and grabbed the towel out of his lap and went to place it in the hamper.

As I grabbed it my hand ran over his groin and immediately his eyes shot open, I just ignored this though and decided to act innocent like I didn't even notice.

He then stood up out of the chair as I was on my way to the other couch from the hamper. Before I realised what was happening I had been pushed onto said couch with Sasuke Uchiha lying on top of me. I stared up at him in slight disbelief and he just stared back with and intense gaze. He then lent down and lightly pressed his lips to mine. It was hardly a kiss, more like a test and when I didn't shove him away or start swearing or screaming he leant back in for another kiss and this time it was a real kiss.

He pressed his lips firmly against mine in a heated passion while his hand made its way to my hair. Then his tongue lightly pressed against my lips pleading for entrance. I granted it wondering where all this was going. His tongue swooped into my mouth and started to explore every inch of my mouth that was possible. He then broke the kiss and stood up offering his hand to me. I took it and stood up and started to walk to my bed, holding his hand and pulling him with me.

I fell back onto the bed and he fell down on top of me, being careful not to put all of his weight on me, so he doesn't crush me.

He leant down and kissed me with more passion then I ever thought he could have. Soon his hand slowly started to make its way up my shirt, creeping, trying desperately to reach its destination. He reached my breast and ran his fingers over the already hardened nipple. He then cupped my breast in his hand and started gently kneading it. His mouth then left mine and I whimpered slightly at the loss. His mouth then made a trail kissing along my jaw bone up towards my ear, when he reached my ear he licked around the shell and then started to kiss down my neck enjoying the moans escaping my mouth.

He then started to bite and suck on my neck while his other hand found my other breast. He then sat up, straddling my waist and pulled my shirt up and over my head. He stopped to enjoy the sigh before him before his head dived down and he took a nipple into his mouth. He started to suck lightly letting it roll around his tongue. He then bit down on it lightly causing me to moan and arch my back towards him. He then moved over to the neglected nipple and started to give it the same treatment while massaging my other breast.

He then started to make a trail of hot open mouthed kisses down my stomach, leaving a scorching trail as he went. He then reached my boxers and without hesitation ripped them off and tossed them to the side. He then made his way back up my body and captured my lips in another kiss while I struggled to pull his pants off.

He helped me get his pants off and that was the first time I had realised that he was just about as excited as I was.

He then made his way back down my body to my dripping mound. He slowly inserted one finger and then two and then three into my heated sex all the while pumping in and out and amazing speed and force.

He then pulled out his fingers and placed the head of his member at my entrance. He looked down on me to make sure that I was ready and then pushed himself all the way in. I arched my back in pleasure and a small cry of contentment fell from my lips. He then slowly started to pump in and out, at and agonizingly slow pace I tried to buck my hips to meet him but he held my hips in place. I growled in frustration and leaned up to capture his lips in a rough and heated session, hoping that he would get the message.

Apparently he did as he started to pump in and out faster and harder then I thought was possible. If I can't walk tomorrow, I know who to blame. I could feel that amazing fire starting to burn in my stomach and new I wouldn't be able to last much longer, but then again by the look on his face, neither would he. He then leaned down and captured one of my nipples in his mouth while one of his hands reached down in between us and found that little bundle of nerves.

As he started to play with it I arched my back in pure bliss. It wouldn't be much longer now. His mouth then left my nipple and I whimpered from the loss. He brought his mouth up to my ear and licked the shell and nibbled on my earlobe.

"Come for me baby" he said with a growl before he sent me right over the edge.

My walls clamped down around him and as I looked up I could see his face distorted in pleasure as I milked him dry. He collapsed back on the bed beside me as to not crush me he then hooked his arm around my waist as he pulled me up to him holding onto me protectively, like if he let go, I might fade away.

I buried my head in the crook of his neck inhaling his scent he then rolled over and turned off the light. He rested his chin on the top of my head and his breathing started to grow heavy.

I looked up to him from where I was on the bed.

"Sasuke?" he pulled away slightly to look at me, I smiled at him.

"Yeah?"

"Welcome home"

I snuggled into him more and put my head on his chest, letting the rhythmic beating of his heart relax me. Then I slowly drifted off to sleep, knowing that if Ino walked in on us like this in the morning, there would be hell to pay

* * *

**AN--**

**Ok be nice please, this is my FIRST EVER LEMON and i hope i did ok.**

**please review, i know it sucked and everything, but i tried my best and some support would be nice.**

**read my other storys? =]**

**PEACE!**

* * *


End file.
